


Wait For Me redo

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Don't know if Reiko counts as a main character, F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi, but she's dead in this, established relationships mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Had to redo this because I can't access DA on iPad anymore...so I can't remember anything I wrote. So restarting this but Kyoya and Tamaki still have their red haired daughter. She's half French, just like Tamaki, and their son they'll get at some point will be half or full Japanese. Anyway, she has bad dreams because...something bad happened. Let me just say, it involved bad people breaking in, mom and dad sneaking her to the car, then driving too fast. Then they crashed, and dad got her out and went back for mom but the car kind of...exploded, so parents are gone.Anyway!





	Wait For Me redo

Tamaki smiled as he kissed the little girl on the head.  
ts  
Tamaki sighed as he was awoken by the whimpering, again, though he knew it wasn't the fault of the girl. They'd both been told the five or six year old ginger curled child had had a traumatic event in her life. She'd apparently been found near burning remains of a car. It seemed it had exploded, and who knew what led to it crashing and burning in the first place. He hummed quietly as he went to Jessel's room, because he knew Kyoya wanted to sleep. He gently scooped her up and kissed her head, rocking her and trying to calm her.

ts for everyone 

Echo whined a bit, as he stretched. Hikaru eyed him, Kaoru chuckling as he kissed the boy gently then glanced at his twin. They both hummed sounds of amusement. The reason why was he huffed. They shook their heads and got him to stand up. They then went to have breakfast. Echo hummed and smiled as he fed the dogs. He then joined the twins at the table. The food looked delicious, and he was happy. He hummed and smiled as he began to dig in. He was right, it was delicious. He smiled and finished the food, and stretched again.

Falcon looked at Neko, shivering a bit. Sure, the cat maid outfit was cute, but why all of a sudden did he want him to wear it? He shook his head a couple times. He then gasped when the other male touched him. He whined a bit as well. He didn't mean to, but he whined. He then looked up at the taller male. The wig wearing natural blonde looked back at him. He hummed a sound that seemed of approval. He looked around a moment. He then looked back to Falcon, and leaned. He kissed him a good bit, then released him to breathe.

Finally!

Hani smiled at Annabel, as she kissed Riva on the top of the head, but then he sighed...He looked to the picture of Reiko, touching fingers then his lips to the picture. He missed her so much, he really did...

(Okay, nope, too sad, and I'm never killing her off again)

Leina sighed as she pushed Shiva away again, the demanding Golden making it hard to concentrate on the homework she wanted to finish. She shook her head a couple times, then finally gave up. She pushed the chair back, grabbing the leash and harness. The dog went crazy, and she put the harness on then attached the leash and left. They ended up running into Haruhi, whom seemed happy enough to see the both of them. She also finally told Leina she was a girl...and Leina told the brunette to kiss her, so they did.

-and I don't feel like adding more to this fic, so a have the boy child quick-

The guys went to the same orphanage they'd gotten Jessel from, and were allowed to see more kids. It had been about a year now, so the five year old was now six, but she still had nightmares...Anyhow, they laid eyes on a dark brown haired boy Tamaki seemed drawn too. Within the hour or so, they'd signed papers, and were taking the boy home. He was Japanese or half Japanese, so they gave him the name Hakku. He seemed quite taken with the name, and Tamaki definitely loved the four year old already, it looked like.

That day was great.

End


End file.
